


Sunflower

by cardomaniac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:04:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cardomaniac/pseuds/cardomaniac
Summary: Draco Malfoy, a cold hearted vampire. Which vampire's not? Draco didn't know human's feelings so well, he was ruthless and agressive. He was the youngest in his family and had one older brother and three step-siblings. They were all staying lowkey in Hogwarts and didn't want to attract attention. However, his brothers and sisters told each other to not fall in love with a human. It would be dangerous for both sides.But Draco couldn't help it. He'd been watching her since the first year. Always the smart and brightest Muggle-born. She was the smartest, talented and bossy. He loathed her at first, but he knew that she wasn't what she looked like infront.Draco had been falling in love madly. He was pretty possessive. Let's just say he was very possessive.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT copy or steal my work in any form, please. I worked hard for my works and it's the first dramione ff i wanted to always update.  
> Don't forget to give KUDOS and COMMENTS. It's multiple chapters :) enjoy

**C H A P T E R**  
**O N E**

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

It was Hermione's fifth year in Hogwarts. She was also just turned 16. Her best friends, Harry, Ron and Ginny made a surprise for her at The Burrow when Hermione got back there few days before first day of school in year five.

Hermione got her presents from the Weasleys, Harry and also special from Professor McGonagall. She got blue sweater from Molly Weasley, a book; _The Legend of the Wings_ from Ron, beautiful blue knitted with white patterns hand gloves from Ginny, chocolates and useful stuffs from the twins, a muggle book; _The Princess Bride_ from Harry and a new complete set of parchment with quills from Professor McGonagall.

But turned out all of those were not the only gifts. Hermione was shocked when she found a beautiful, elegant box. It was dark shades of green with silver strap as its bow. It was placed on top of Ginny's desk (since Hermione stayed with Ginny in Ginny's bedroom).

Hermione was curious to open it but was also scared. She didn't tell anyone because she was afraid she might scare them because this box was sure not from any of them in The Burrow.

It was beautiful, elegant and it seemed very expensive. It was a small box but it wasn't so small. Hermione touched the box and it was soft and silky.

She opened the box carefully and her eyes widened in shock when she was what was inside. There was the most beautiful necklace Hermione had ever seen along with a side note.

Hermione opened the note. The paper was still fresh and stiff. She looked at the writings. They were neat, presentable and beautiful.

 _Happy birthday._  
_Save it if you don't want to wear it._

That was it. There was no any name from whom the gift was sent. It was just a simple wish, happy birthday and another note to save it if she didn't want to wear it.

Hermione put aside the note slowly because she was still in confusion. Was it just a prank? Was it a real gift? Slowly, Hermione reached out the necklace. She was so sure the chain of the necklace was hard to be found. Even if it was bought, the price would be very expensive.

It was a sunflower necklace. There was a sunflower in the middle. Made from crystals and it reflected marbles texture. On the left, there were two white pearls and also on the right. It was beautiful Hermione was so confused where the hell people got this from?

And it wasn't only that, in fact the colour of the sunflower contained glitters so it was shiny all over. Hermione sighed in amazement. Hermione had checked whether the necklace contained any spells or not. And it was just a pure necklace. No spells, no jinxes, hexes.

She finally put it on and how happy she was when it fitted her perfectly. It didn't choke her and it wasn't to long also. Hermione grinned. She was so thankful for anyone who gave her the necklace. She felt really happy that day.

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

Hermione went downstairs to have dinner with everyone. Molly had made the most delicious food ever. The dessert was apple pie with vanilla ice cream and pumpkin juice.

"Come along, kids. Let us all sit down and enjoy. Tomorrow's big day for all of you so you should enjoy your last dinner here." Molly said with her usual cheerful voice.

"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said.

"Oh, dear Hermione, just call me Molly." Molly replied with a smile.

They all had dinner together. Interspersed by funny jokes from the twins. Ron was a heavy eater so he didn't actually care about the jokes and was eating non stop. Harry and Hermione was laughing from the twins' jokes. It was until Harry caught something glittery on Hermione's neck.

"Hermione, you got a new necklace?" He asked.

Everybody's attention were now on the necklace Hermione was wearing.

Hermione grinned, "Uh, seems like. I don't know who sent me this necklace. But there's a note saying happy birthday and told me to save it if i don't want to wear it." She replied.

"Woah. Have you checked it yet?" Ginny asked.

"Yes. I have checked it and it's just a pure necklace. No spells, nothing."

"That's sweet. I wonder who gave it to you, Mione. It's so pretty and—gosh, expensive!" Ginny said.

"You should wear, Hermione. Looks beautiful on you." Harry said.

"Thank you, Harry."

"What do you think, Ron?" Harry asked.

"Huh? It's pretty, yeah. But, Mione if i were you, i wouldn't wear it. It's from stranger what if it's from a Crabbe? Or Goyle?" Ron grimaced.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "They would rather spend their money on something more than my birthday, Ron."

"Yeah, what'ver." Ron said and he was back at eating again.

"Ooo, someone's grumpy." Fred said with a laugh.

"It's pretty, Hermione. Perhaps from a secret admirer? Creepy secret admirer?" George said and high-fived with Fred.

"All right, kids. Hurry up 'cause i'm going to take you to Hogsmeade." Molly announced.

The kids finished their dinner and went back to their rooms to wear warm clothes. Outside was very cold and the snow was falling. They didn't know why the snow had been out already. It was just early November.

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

"Kids, you can buy anything you want—" Molly said and the kids were cheering already. "But, no buying weird and dangerous things. Also, please gather back in The Three Broomstick. Me and Arthur will wait for you all there. Understood?"

"Yes, mum."

"Yes, Molly."

"Alright. Fred, George, take care of them alright?"

"Yes, mum. With pleasure." Fred and George replied.

"I'm serious." Molly said

The kids were gone, looking to the shops where they wanted to go. Hermione had had always wanted to go to Dervish and Banges. She just wanted to see things there. So she asked Ginny to accompany her Ginny gladly came with her.

The girls were busy looking at things. Ginny was on the left side looking things related to Quidditch and Hermione was seeing magical books and chests.

Hermione was seeing things while walking slowly but she bumped someone, who was taller than her. She winced and stopped the track.

"I'm sorry i—" Hermione looked up and saw a boy with blonde, almost platinum, hair with grey dangerous eyes like the storm clouds. His body was wide and he was surely built for teenagers.

The boy's breathing was rapid but he tried to make it cool. For a flicker moment he saw the necklace she was wearing.

He cleared his throat, "Watch where you're going, Granger." He said. His voice full of seriousness, it was husky, rough and throaty. Somehow Hermione was lost because of his voice.

With that he left, making sure he also bumped her left shoulder. Hermione sighed. "That was Malfoy, right?" She whispered.

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

_Vote, comment, enjoy_

_anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE. LOVE YOU!_


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy, a cold hearted vampire. Which vampire's not? Draco didn't know human's feelings so well, he was ruthless and agressive. He was the youngest in his family and had one older brother and three step-siblings. They were all staying lowkey in Hogwarts and didn't want to attract attention. However, his brothers and sisters told each other to not fall in love with a human. It would be dangerous for both sides.
> 
> But Draco couldn't help it. He'd been watching her since the first year. Always the smart and brightest Muggle-born. She was the smartest, talented and bossy. He loathed her at first, but he knew that she wasn't what she looked like infront.
> 
> Draco had been falling in love madly. He was pretty possessive. Let's just say he was very possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT copy or steal my work in any form, please. I worked hard for my works and it's the first dramione ff i wanted to always update.  
> Don't forget to give KUDOS and COMMENTS. It's multiple chapters :) enjoy

**C H A P T E R**  
**T W O**

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

Hermione had always felt unusual about Draco Malfoy. The pureblood wizard who was always with his brothers and sister. Well, let's just call them a gang of pureblood. They were all tall, pretty and smart. They were also called stiff by Ron.

Draco Malfoy was the youngest in his family. He was popular because of his looks, intelligence and wealth. Draco Malfoy was a bully. He bullied people like Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Colin Creevey, Justin Flinch-Fletchley. Oh, he bullied a lot of people including Harry and Ron. He bullied girls too but Luna Lovegood was always seen being bullied.

Draco Malfoy was not a noisy person like Ron or Fred and George. He was quiet like his brothers and sister. Draco was also very smart and came after Hermione in subjects. He was very good in flying and so he became a keeper in Quidditch. The Slytherin team was lead by his eldest brother, Hyperion Malfoy.

Hermione shook off the thoughts and went to find Ginny. Ginny was buying a book about Quidditch. It was new arrival and a book about how to play it. Ginny paid the book and went out with Hermione.

"Hey, i saw Malfoy. He had like this dark aura all over his body." Ginny said and laughed.

"Yeah. I bumped him accidentally. He was rather—annoyed." Hermione said with a shrug.

Ginny laughed, "But, you know, he's so handsome. Always in black clothes, black robes and that body." Ginny said.

Hermione grimaced, "Gosh, Ginny. Enough of that." She replied.

Ginny laughed and put a hand over Hermione's shoulder. They both went together to Honeydukes to buy sweets before going to Hogwarts tomorrow.

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

The manor was huge, wide and luxury. It was dark there but a huge, beautiful chandelier illuminated the big manor.

There were portraits on a special wall. The family tree of the Malfoys. Crafted in beautiful shapes. The floor was all black and polished. The manor was like an old gothic church but it was modern.

The long table was served with foods. House elves were prepairing the foods and chairs before the Malfoys went down. Wines and grilled chicken. Everything was so royal and well served. It wasn't the main meal though.

After the House elves were down, they waited in a line beside the stairs. The Malfoys went down and the House elves greeted them. They were all siting down on their own seat.

There were Lucius Malfoy, siting at the end of the table and so did Narcissa Malfoy on the other side. The middle front and back were occupied with their children.

Lucius and Narcissa had two biological sons and two adopted sons and a daughter. They adopted the three because they were all cousins whose parents died in a war. Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson and Theodore Nott.

Their biological sons were Hyperion and Draco Malfoy. Hyperion was the eldest child. He was smart, cold hearted and ruthless. Nevertheless, he of course loved his siblings. Hyperion has blonde platinum hair with blue eyes. His hair was slicked back. Hyperion was very tall and built. He was on his 7th year and captain of Slytherin Quidditch team.

The next was Blaise Zabini along with Pansy Parkinson. Blaise was the same year as Hyperion and Pansy was in her 6th year. Both of them were very close. While Blaise was more relaxed and chill, Pansy was the same as Hyperion. Cold and ruthless.

Theodore Nott was actually the farthest. His parents sent him first to the orphan before they had to go and then died on the way back. Lucius and Narcissa immediately went to the orphan and took him as their own son. Theo was quiet but he was actually evil. He didn't like Muggleborns. He hated them. Theo had a messy brown hair and green eyes. He was attractive but not as attractive as their youngest brother. He was in the same year as Pansy.

Enter Draco Malfoy. He was the most uncontrollable. Of course, Draco was still young. He was 16 in human age. While his brothers and sister were 18 and 19. Draco was a heavy blood sucker. He loved blood. He had always loved it.

In this magical world, not only werewolves did exist. Vampires did exist too. The Ministry had given an announcement about that. Both creatures were not dangerous unless provoked.

Though Lucius had to give his youngest son full attention to teach him how to control himself. Draco was deadly and cold. He looked just like Hyperion but with different hair and different eyes. Their personality was almost alike but Draco being a teenager still had problems with emotion and feelings.

The family sat down and eating their meal. Conversation were allowed but they weren't much of a talker.

"Children, you may go to the Hogsmeade if you want." Lucius said, breaking the silence.

"Will you come, father?" Draco asked.

"No, son." Lucius replied briefly.

"Hyperion, please take care of your siblings. We cannot come to accompany you." Narcissa said, sipping a glass of wine.

"Yes, mother. I will." Hyperion said and his eyes glued to his youngest brother.

Draco noticed him but he shrugged it off and finished his dinner. They were all done and ready for the main meal. Freshly human blood from muggle world. They drank it all patiently while Draco, he couldn't wait to finish it. Though, Draco tried to control it as much as possible.

"For Draco, i want you to be home first." Lucius said sternly. Draco knew what would happen and sighed.

"Yes, father." Draco replied. When they were all done, they went back to their room. Draco was back at his room and changed his clothes. He was ready and apparated along with his siblings.

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

They were all seperated. Draco wanted to go to Dervish and Banges to see Quidditch stuff there. He just got inside when his nose suddenly smelt something different. It was _the_ scent. Cinnamon roll mixed with pumpkin juice and books. The smell of books and library.

He was so close to the scent. When suddenly someone bumped him. It was her. The girl he hated in first and second year. But he had always been watching her since then. There was something that attracted him. Hermione Granger, the person he loathed and obsessed at the same time.

"I'm sorry, i—" She stopped talking once she looked up to find his eyes. Her eyes were not dark brown anymore, it turned out to be amber. The colour was like honey. Sweet and massive.

She had long eyelashes and pink plump lips. Her face was sort of pale but not unhealthy pale. For a moment Draco saw a necklace. The Sunflower necklace Draco had bought secretly. He knew when was Granger's birthday. It was that day. He was happy though when he found her wearing the necklace.

 _Shit, keep it calm, dude._ He thought.

"Watch where you're going, Granger." Draco said and with the he left her. He made sure to also bumped her left shoulder hard.  
He almost lost control. So he rushed and apparated to Malfoy Manor after an hour being there.

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

_Vote, comment, enjoy._


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy, a cold hearted vampire. Which vampire's not? Draco didn't know human's feelings so well, he was ruthless and agressive. He was the youngest in his family and had one older brother and three step-siblings. They were all staying lowkey in Hogwarts and didn't want to attract attention. However, his brothers and sisters told each other to not fall in love with a human. It would be dangerous for both sides.
> 
> But Draco couldn't help it. He'd been watching her since the first year. Always the smart and brightest Muggle-born. She was the smartest, talented and bossy. He loathed her at first, but he knew that she wasn't what she looked like infront.
> 
> Draco had been falling in love madly. He was pretty possessive. Let's just say he was very possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT copy or steal my work in any form, please. I worked hard for my works and it's the first dramione ff i wanted to always update.  
> Don't forget to give KUDOS and COMMENTS. It's multiple chapters :) enjoy

 

**C H A P T E R**  
**T H R E E**

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

 

The boy with blonde hair and wearing everything black went home earlier than his siblings. He sighed and took off his robes and went to his father's study room.

The room was huge and dark. The doors were big and made of bocote wood. The most expensive wood. The doors had patterns which were carved elegantly. Draco came in without having to push the doors.

Lucius' room had always been dark. But there was always a fireplace to lit up the room. There was a leather couch near the fireplace. There was huge window with dark green curtains. There was no bed room but there was another room inside Lucius' room which was his bedroom.

"Father." Draco greeted when he saw Lucius was drinking red wine on the couch.

"Son. Come sit." He replied. Draco walked to the couch in front of his father's and sat down. "You are early. I did not expect you to be so early. How long is it? Only 20 minutes."

"Yes, father. I didn't find anything i wanted to buy."

Lucius gave him a small smile and put down a glass of red wine on a small table in front. Lucius was a calm person and cold. He didn't show his much love to any of his children. Especially Draco. Draco felt like he was left out from this family.

"Did you meet someone?"

Draco didn't actually want to discuss about this. Because he knew that this would lead to something about his love life and things like that. So instead, Draco asked another question he was dying to know.

"Father, what do you think about purebloods, muggleborns and halfbloods relationship?"

Lucius gave his son a stern look, "I expect an answer." He replied.

Draco sighed, "Yes. Yes i met someone." He said.

Lucius gave Draco a long last look before he stood up and faced the fire. His robes was long and dark. His figure was tall and he had long blonde hair.

"Relationship? Us, purebloods are on top of them. They are beneath us. Especially muggleborns." He replied.

Draco grimaced. His father's explanation was not logic. It was unclear. What if the muggleborns were smarter, more creative than the purebloods, would it make the purebloods still on top?

"Why are they beneath us?"

"Because they are dirty." Lucius replied and turned around to meet his son's grey, stormy eyes. "Now, son. I will not teach you about hating those who are beneath us. We are pureblood and vampires. No matter whose blood it is, you'll suck it anyway."

Father was true. Though the last sentence was more directed to Draco. Draco was the youngest and the most rebellious one. In vampire society, or at least let's say in Malfoy's family, fighting until they were thrown to the wall, or bleeding because of the fight was normal.

Draco was the one who fought the most. Well his brothers and sister should control him sometimes. Hyperion and Draco would always the one who got into a fight the most. Hyperion disliked Draco's lust behaviour. And as the eldest sibling, he had to take care of his brothers and sister. Especially Draco who was just 16.

Draco was the type of boy who liked to fight back. He wasn't stubborn, more like he was tired being obedient. He sometimes felt bad because he couldn't keep his snarky comments and rough character.

Vampires were not only blood suckers. They also had these powers and different for each of them. In the Malfoy's, Hyperion had the power of intangibility. He could walk or run or even jump through solid matter without any harm. Basically, he could walk through anything he liked. No wands were needed. And nothing, i said nothing could hit him excepts curses or hexes that he could easily dodge.

Blaise Zabini had the power of reading minds. Though he couldn't control minds unless he wanted to use the Imperius Curse on someone. No wands were needed. No Occlumency or Legilimens. He could see everything, pasts, experiences, tragic ones fully. His brothers and sister couldn't hide anything anymore from him.

Pansy Parkinson had the power of precognition. She had the power to see the future. Though the future could be changed if people around wanted to change their fate or their future. Sometimes she hated to see the future because it would not be a surprise for her. But what was the harm of being cautious?

Theodore Nott had the power of regenerating himself. If he was cut, shot, hit by _Sectumsempra_ , he could regenerate or heal himself without needing any potions or spells to heal. Though he could still feel the unbearable pain.

And Draco, he had the power of telekinesis. Well he just needed his mind not wand. He could basically do spells without wand. But telekinesis was based on mind. Whether you wanted to do it also with your hands to make it more powerful or just with your mind, it was different from using wands.

Usually in the Wizarding World, wizards and witches tend to duel with wands. Well except the vampires and let's just say except the Malfoys. And even with their natural power, no witches or wizards could defeat them easily with only wands.

And if you were actually asking whether vampires could be killed by fire, everyone could be killed in fire right? But it wasn't like in movies, like Twilight. Well a simple _Avada_ _Kedavra_ could kill them. But believe me, vampires were born with inhuman strength and abilities. They were fast and strong as fuck.

It would be scary if you had to see Hyperion and Draco fighting. While Draco fought with anger, Hyperion fought with calm mind. In the end, Hyperion would win but of course Draco was not very easy to be defeated. Draco was the second strongest because his lust of something he wanted couldn't be erased that easily. Draco should have practices of controlling first. The causes of their fights were usually after big arguments and Draco being a dick.

"I will not waste any time. Let's control that lust of yours. I do not have the desire to see Hogwarts _pale_ and _blood-less_. Or even to hear someone died because of loosing too _much_ blood." Lucius said calmly. Very calm and deep.

Draco closed his eyes. It was always hard to control his lust. He couldn't control it easily like how he controlled things around him.

"Yes, father."

Lucius conjured a table across the fireplace. Draco had turned and sat down, facing the table across the fireplace.

"If you fail, you know what'll happen." Lucius said.

Draco sighed and for a moment looked to his thighs, "Yes, father."

Lucius then conjured up a glass of blood. It wasn't any ordinary blood. It was the blood from the purest soul, purest mind, innocent heart. It was the blood of the strongest Unicorns who could provide immortality and unbearable lust.

Lucius himself had hard time to control himself but he could. This was practically a torture for Draco. It was like seeing beloved ones attacked by someone or something and you were tied, depressed, and desperate to save them. Just like how Ethan Hunt in Mission Impossible seeing his girl hurt by the bad guys. And he was just tied down on the chair.

"Draco, control it." Lucius' voice echoed.

Draco had gripped the couch so hard it was torn by his nails. His fangs were out and his eyes were shut. He couldn't see it but he could smell it. Fresh and pure.

And Draco couldn't control it. He rushed across with inhuman speed. Lucius was there first and was fast enough to grip Draco's neck and pushed him away.

 _Oh_ , this would be a disaster for Draco. Very big disaster.

 

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

 

_Vote, comment, enjoy!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, please write your thoughts, comments about this story. Your comments always inspire me to always write. I have the volition to continue because of your comments. So please, do left your comments and give kudos. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy, a cold hearted vampire. Which vampire's not? Draco didn't know human's feelings so well, he was ruthless and agressive. He was the youngest in his family and had one older brother and three step-siblings. They were all staying lowkey in Hogwarts and didn't want to attract attention. However, his brothers and sisters told each other to not fall in love with a human. It would be dangerous for both sides.
> 
> But Draco couldn't help it. He'd been watching her since the first year. Always the smart and brightest Muggle-born. She was the smartest, talented and bossy. He loathed her at first, but he knew that she wasn't what she looked like infront.
> 
> Draco had been falling in love madly. He was pretty possessive. Let's just say he was very possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT copy or steal my work in any form, please. I worked hard for my works and it's the first dramione ff i wanted to always update.  
> Don't forget to give KUDOS and COMMENTS. It's multiple chapters :) enjoy

**C H A P T E R**  
**F O U R**

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

Draco was thrown to the wall of the fireplace. Don't worry, it was normal for vampires. Lucius eliminated the glass of blood. Lucius was furious inside but he had to be calm.

Draco on the other hand was crouching and touching his neck. Lucius' grip was indeed intense. He couldn't smell the blood anymore. He relieved for a moment before standing up and looked at his father.

"Repeat. Focus, Draco. Why is it so hard for you?" Lucius said, annoyed and also furious.

Draco wanted to slap his father's face. Why was it so hard for him? Of course it was! Draco didn't know why was he the only one who acted maniac, mad, and crazy when it was about blood. He didn't know why it was so hard for him to control. Was he born this way? Or was it just his character?

Lucius conjured the same glass on the table. Draco forced himself not to inhale deeply. So he breathed very little and it was suffocating him because he didn't have enough time to ease himself and breathe normally before Lucius conjured another glass.

Draco stood still. It was so hard for him not to run to that damn table, took that bloody glass and drank the whole of it. Draco had to grip the edge of the fireplace's wooden to help him not to run.

Lucius saw this and waited for another minute before he brought the glass and walked slowly to Draco. Draco's eyes widened as he tried to stand still.

"Father! I can't." He yelled.

"Don't be a coward, Draco! Are you a man or fucked up child?" Lucius replied as he walked closer.

Draco wanted to run. He was just about to run when Lucius, wandlessly, locked all doors and shielded the window so he couldn't escape through that. Draco was barely breathing when Lucius had to come closer. But he needed air and he was suffocating now.

Draco had to gasp in order to get enough air but it just made it worse. He could literally smell the strong scent of Unicorn's blood when he gasped. And when someone gasped, it took the whole air coming into their mouth or nose.

And it just clicked. Something just clicked inside Draco. His eyes were red with a glint of purple. And he was ready to storm off. And he did storm off but Lucius was faster and eliminated the glass on his hand. And Draco had to crash with Lucius because of how strong his power was when he stormed off.

Lucius pushed Draco off. He stood up, fixing his robes and brought out his wand. Draco was crouching down, breathing heavily like he didn't breathe for an hour.

"Father, please give me another chance—"

"Shut up! You are such a failure. A disgrace. How can i send you to school tomorrow without having any blood-less person?"

Draco flinched when Lucius said he was a _failure_ , a _disgrace_. Was he? All this time Lucius and Draco had been traning together. But one time, Lucius let Draco thirst for blood and left him. Narcissa helped him though but Lucius told everyone in the manor not to because it was a _lesson_ for Draco.

Draco didn't cry for what Lucius had said. Draco didn't have the heart to pity himself and didn't have the mind to think about those harshful words toward a son repeatedly. He didn't have the tears to shed on.

"You failed." Lucius said, calm but deadly.

"Father—"

" _Crucio_."

Draco's body immediately twitched. It was like you were being electricuted. Like all of your bones fractured at the same time. Draco _couldn't_ scream. He _shouldn't_ scream so that was why he couldn't.

" _Crucio_."

Draco fell down to the floor, groaning loudly. This wasn't the first time. This had happened many times and Draco were not used to it. It was the Cruciatus curse, the torture curse meaning its purpose was to torture not making people used to it.

" _Crucio_. _Crucio_!"

This time Draco couldn't hold it. He screamed and his nails scraped the floor. His father just did it twice in a row. And he meant it a lot.

"Father, pl—"

" _Crucio_. Do not beg! _Crucio_!"

Draco screamed in agony. The whole manor could hear it. He didn't know how many times had Lucius tortured him now. He couldn't think of anything else. His mind was suddenly forcing the body to focus on the pain when the torture had begun.

"Draco, why do you have to put a shame on Malfoy's name?! _Crucio_. It was just blood. Why are you always thirsty? _Crucio_!"

Draco didn't have the power to scream. He gasped loudly and he choked for air. His nails dugged into the floor. Though his nails weren't long but his suffocating was so strong that the floor had to scrape.

"You know what happens when _you_ failed. _Crucio_."

Draco screamed and choked. It had been a minute and it didn't stop. Lucius was constantly giving the curse on a fast pace.

"Father, that's enough." A deep voice, out of nowhere spoke. The doors were shut and locked and so did the window. Lucius heard the voice but he didn't mind it.

"I—am sorry, f-father." Draco said, gasping for air.

"Say that when you can. _Crucio_! And another _Crucio_!"

The manor was full of loud screaming of agony from Draco. It was so painfu normal people like you could have died in just 4 hit. 

"Father. That's enough." The voice was more clear and more demanding. Foot steps could also be heard.

" _Crucio_!" Lucius shouted.

"Father, that's enough!" The voice roared and the footsteps stopped infront of Draco's crouching body.

The last was very strong and it really strucked Draco in all places. He screamed for the last time to the floor and sounded like someone was choking on him. Penetrating him that he couldn't feel his own body but the pain.

"You were not giving him a lesson!" It was Hyperion. His face was as much as furious as Lucius. His eyes were red and his eyes were hunting for Lucius' soul. "You were simply enjoying to torture Draco!"

"Don't raise your voice on me, Hyperion!"

"How can i not, father! You gave him more than 10 Cruciatus. Draco is still young and he needs more practices rather than tortures! This manor just turned into a hole of agony." Hyperion said, his voice was guttura and raucous. His face crunched up in disgust to his father. "You make him feel that curse hundreds of time each year since the practice."

Lucius' face was also crunched up in disgust. He turned his body and walked away.

"You gave him the blood of the Unicorns. How could you do that when you, yourself were having a hard time not to drink it? Father if i was here i would have snatch the glass away and drank it. Turned out not only Draco's the coward here."

"You brother needs to know when to drink and when to not! He killed at least 2 people at Hogwarts! No one knew because the professors were also trying to help and understand his situation. Our situation!"

"Father, you will no longer teach him lesson. I will." Hyperion said in demanding tone. He turned around to Draco. "Get up."

Draco got up, trying his best to stand up. But he was to weak to even obey his father again. He was tired to be the only one tortured and punished like this.

"Who the hell gave you the permission to?" Lucius asked.

"Myself and my siblings." Hyperions replied shortly and helped carrying his brother by slinging Draco's hand acrossed his shoulder.

"How dare you—"

Before Lucius could finish his sentence, Hyperion apparated along with Draco. _Broken_ Draco.

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

_Vote, comment, enjoy!_

_*i'll sleep now. Dont forget to give comments i wanna see them when i wake up ;D please.*_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another double update cause i cant wait. Please give your comments and kudos! Pleaseee! :)


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco Malfoy, a cold hearted vampire. Which vampire's not? Draco didn't know human's feelings so well, he was ruthless and agressive. He was the youngest in his family and had one older brother and three step-siblings. They were all staying lowkey in Hogwarts and didn't want to attract attention. However, his brothers and sisters told each other to not fall in love with a human. It would be dangerous for both sides.
> 
> But Draco couldn't help it. He'd been watching her since the first year. Always the smart and brightest Muggle-born. She was the smartest, talented and bossy. He loathed her at first, but he knew that she wasn't what she looked like infront.
> 
> Draco had been falling in love madly. He was pretty possessive. Let's just say he was very possessive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DO NOT copy or steal my work in any form, please. I worked hard for my works and it's the first dramione ff i wanted to always update.  
> Don't forget to give KUDOS and COMMENTS. It's multiple chapters :) enjoy

**C H A P T E R**  
**F I V E**

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

Hermione and Ginny were still in Hogsmeade. They didn't know where the boys were. Ginny was done seeing around. Turned out it was Ginny who was so long there, seeing another stuffs. While Hermione was accompanying Ginny where ever she moved.

In the end, Ginny bought many magical stuffs while Hermione just bought a book.

"Hey, let's grab a drink." Ginny said.

"Alright." Hermione replied.

Both of them went outside. The weather were so cold. The snow was falling not so greatly. The ground had not been covered in snow yet. But it was cold breeze and going for a drink sounded great.

They were outside already and walking to The Three Broomsticks. Just as they took another step, both of them saw two boys, all in black walking inside The Three Broomsticks in a hurry. The tallest one was wearing a black turtle neck long sleeves and black pants. He was grabbing the second boy's arm who was wearing black robes.

"Hermione! That was Draco Malfoy and his hot brother." Ginny squealed.

"Gosh, Ginny. Calm down." Hermione said.

Ginny laughed, "I know i know. Just can't deny the Malfoy brothers' charm."

Hermione didn't know why her heart beating so fast. Faster than the usual. Even though she wasn't running or doing heavy stuffs. Why did everytime she saw Draco her heart beat faster? He was a bully. He bullied her for the first three years. And he suddenly stopped.

That didn't change anything though. Draco would act very harsh whenever she was walking pass him or when she was one class with him, raising her hand to answer. He would call her names like 'know-it-all worm', 'insufferable nerd' or even 'muggle shit'.

If Hermione was asked who was her least favourite person it would be Draco. But Hermione couldn't deny her heart. Something, just something really made her heart beating like crazy. Something about him.

Hermione was shook off from her thoughts when Ginny dragged her to The Three Broomsticks.

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

They used the VIP area for drinking. It was upstairs. The lights were yellow and the round sofas were red. The first thing Draco saw when he entered the area was his sister worried face but also annoyed face.

Hyperion let go of his tight grip on his brother's arm and sat down beside Pansy. Draco sat across them beside Blaise.

Pansy sighed, "I knew it." She whispered. "Are you okay, Draco?"

"Fine." Draco replied shortly. He really didn't want to answer anything. He felt nothing right now.

Theo, who was sitting like a jackass sensed the tension. So he decided to break it. After all, Draco was enough of age to drink. At least that was what Theo thought.

"Right! Let's drink, everyone. I can't stand this bloody tension between us. Sir!" He said and called the servant. "5 Firewhiskey. Heavy ones, 'kay?"

The servant nodded and immediately went away. Blaise looked at Theo with arched eyebrow.

"What the hell? Mother will be angry if she knows Draco's drinking." Blaise said.

"Blaise, loosen up, please. Draco's a big man already, right brother?" Theo joked and grinned.

Draco just kept a straight face. He wasn't in the mood at all. All he wanted to do was go somewhere and to be alone. Be free for once. Hyperion noticed his little brother's mood. Hyperion couldn't do anything else to lighten up.

He went up straight to the manor when Pansy saw a vision about Draco being punished. He was pissed as hell too—to Lucius and also to Draco. But more to his own father.

"Draco and i'll be going somewhere this midnight." Hyperion suddenly said.

Draco's face looked up. Where would they be this midnight? It was past curfew and father would not be pleased about that.

"What about father?" Pansy asked.

Hyperion snorted, "He's not gonna stop me." He replied.

Sure, Draco wanted to go anywhere except home. But there must be something Hyperion would do. This never happened before. There was always tension between Hyperion and Draco. But they didn't hate each other nor they disliked each other. It was something normal in vampire's relationship. Tensions, fights, punishments.

Minutes later their drinks came on to the table. They were all drinking except Draco, who sensed something and sat straight. He could smell the scent. It had become his favourite smell; sweet and freshly made cinnammon roll, tangy sweetness of pumpkin juice and a very strong scent of old and thick books.

Pansy could feel Draco. She looked at him with pity. Whatever he intended to do in the future, it _wouldn't_ work. They knew that vampires shouldn't have any relationships with some of _people_. At least the Malfoys shouldn't.

Blaise was seeing his brothers and sister like an open book. He knew everything they were thinking. But Blaise wasn't a jerk. He knew when to read and when to not. He was also the type that not interested about people's life. He found it rather boring and lame to see their own business. He never wanted to interfere. It wasn't his business at all unless they needed help.

But Blaise was trying to help Draco although he found nothing. Draco wasn't thinking. He was feeling. So Blaise just let it go and ignored it.

While Draco, he wanted so badly to go downstairs and haunt like an eagle ready for its prey. But Draco should hold it. He thought about this as a test. Just like what his father did to him. A test. A practice.

But it was all shattered when Pansy put her hand on top of his.

"Draco, you may go." She said softly.

Draco was glad to hear that but also snorted internally. _Who is she? My mother?_ But Draco vanished that thought. He should be grateful that one of his siblings would allow him to go.

Draco stood up and for a flicker moment, his eyes met Hyperion's. Just like usual. Those eyes were full of fury but also concern.

Draco left without a word. He couldn't wait to see _his_ sunflower. Always the bright and standing high full of pride.

 _Tch, Gryffindor sucks_.

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

Hermione and Ginny ordered two glasses of beer. Hermione had never been drinking another drink other than beer. Her mother wouldn't allow that. Well, she was far away from her mother right? Why did she have to obey?

Hermione might be strong, fierce and insufferable outside. But inside, she was actually afraid of everything. She was afraid of hurting someone. Afraid of being rejected. Afraid of failing. And most of all, _afraid of feeling lust_.

 _Lust_. That's the word.

Hermione didn't know how lust feel. Was it something like reading tons of book? Was it something like going to the library and study?

She was never attracted to boys. No, she didn't like girls in that _way_ too. But somehow, her used-to-be bully made her feel something.

Something that was forbidden. A sin. And deep down Hermione wanted to go out from her shell. She wanted to be a normal girl. Not a _good girl_. She didn't want to not breaking rules. She wanted to feel how was it when you broke a rule.

And everytime she looked at those grey stormy eyes, they were looking at her honey amber eyes already. Like a predator waiting for its prey.

And that was the first time Hermione felt what it was called, _lust_.

 

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

 

_Vote, comment, enjoy!_  
_*Sorry for not updating. I was on a holiday and i just got home. Please kindly leave comments. Comments make me want to continue. Thank you!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, please write your thoughts, comments about this story. Your comments always inspire me to always write. I have the volition to continue because of your comments. So please, do left your comments and give kudos. Thanks :)


End file.
